Map Features
ShanMir3map.png ShanMir2map.png WeMir3map.png WeMir2map.png C# Mir is currently supporting 4 different types of map file and data. It has also introduced a 'map instancing' feature that allows you to use the same map file repeatedly to create different instances of that map. Map Instancing An example of this being put in to practice is the use of multiple guild territories. To sucessfully create an instance of a map all you need to do is create multiple of the same map - the server will then read from top to bottom and make the first map instance 0, if it finds a duplicate of that map it will then make it instance 1, if it finds another it will make it intance 2 and so on. Map Light Cycle There are five light settings used on maps known as "normal, dawn, day, evening and night". Normal is a basic lifecycle of all four of the other light settings. Dawn and Evening are both settings that make the surrounding area darker but not completely black whilst the night setting makes the surrounding area pitch black. Map Attributes * No Teleport Does not allow players to use the spell Teleport. * No Reconnect Does not allow players to log back in on this map, alternitavely it send the player to another specified map with random coords. * No Random Does not allow players to use a RandomTeleport. * No Escape Does not allow players to use a DungeonEscape. * No Recall Does not allow players to be recalled to this map. * No Drug Does not allow players to consume drugs on this map. * No Position Does not allow the use of TeleportRing. * No Throw Item Does not allow players to drop iems. * No Drop (Player) Does not allow players to drop on death. * No Drop (Monster) Does not allow monsters to drop on death. * No Names Does not allow player names to be displayed on this map. * No Mount Does not allow player to ride mount on this map. * Need Bridle Only allows players who have a Bridle equipped to ride their mount on this map. * Fight Makes the map a fight zone allowing player kills without any penalty. * Fire Makes fire animation appear from the ground every X seconds based on input. * Lightning Makes lightning appear from the sky every X seconds based on input. * Map Dark Light ??? * Need Hole Allows a specified set of coords to become a door after a zombie has created a hole on top of those coords. The Visualizer The visualizer allows you to visually see a black and white copy of the selected map with circles (for spawns) and squares (for mining areas) displaying the location and spread of both the set area's without the need of rebooting and logging in game to repeatedly test them. This allows production to be a lot more efficient and it also allows mining to be alot more specific allowing you to make a certain area mining only or even make certain items drop from certain areas of the map.